This invention relates to a shelf-frame assembly and particularly an adjustable, easily assembled, self-supporting shelf-frame assembly.
Shelf-frame assemblies are known and have been used for quite some time. These assemblies are used widely in industrial and commercial settings for storage and warehousing. These units usually include at least four vertical members and a plurality of shelves that are attached to and extend between the vertical members. Alternatively, these units include at least four vertical members and a plurality of horizontal members used to attach the vertical members together and support the shelves. In the prior art, many of the units are assembled with the use of threaded fasteners and thus the assembly process is time consuming and labour intensive. As well, many of the prior art units require braces and/or corner brackets to provide rigidity for the units.
Alternatively, units have been suggested which reduce the need for threaded fasteners. One example is a shelving unit with a shelf clip supported on a vertical member which in turn supports a shelf-flange as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,725 issued Nov. 19, 1985 to William R. Vargo. Another example is a pair of lugs located on a transverse member which is inserted into a companion pair of apertures on a vertical member as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,665 issued Oct. 29, 1985 to Bruce B. Smitley.
A particular disadvantage of the unit employing clips is that the clips are relatively small members and are easy to misplace. Further the shelf has to be specially manufactured to connect with the clips. A particular disadvantage of the unit employing lugs is that the lugs and apertures must be manufactured within relatively close tolerances in order that the unit can be properly assembled and thus it would be difficult to manufacture.
The present invention seeks to provide a shelf-frame assembly which can be easily manufactured and easily assembled on site and can be manufactured at a reasonable cost. Further, there is no need to provide braces or corner brackets. As well, special shelves need not be manufactured to connect with the assembly.